invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irk/Vort war
The Irk/Vort war was a 3 month long coflict between the Irken Empire and the Vortian syndicate wich resulted in the capturing of Vort and the enslavement of the Vortians after the failed attemt of invader Larb to conquer Vort. this campain was one of the biggest military blunders on the irkens side during operation inpending doom II. History After Invader larb was caught and executed The Vortians where enraged and started an emidiate Call to arms and mobilisation program to engage the Irken fleets who would be on the move to Vort teritory. "Battle in the Shadows". one of the first skirmishes during the war was the battle of the shadows where a small fleet of Vort Ships was stationed to protect the small cluster of black holes, nebulae and ore-rich planets That is controlled by the Vortians. they engaged in battle with an irken fleet and gained a significant victory thanks to the Irkens using technology that was largely designed by the Vortians and by underestemating the Vortian fleets. a second attack by a bigger Irken fleet together with a partial retreat of a few Vortian ships to other locations within Vortian space led to a light defeat at the hands of the Irken fleets. however the war had only just begun. Fight for the relentless And Foodaia-Vort. the Relentless was the Vortian's Flagship leading the campaign to counter the Irken fleet and was more than a match for much of the Irken ships that oposed it. however the relentless wasnt indestructible and this was shown when she took a major hit near the Power core. and lost much of its subsequent power. the ship was the succesfully boarded By Irken Elites but was subsequently destroyed by friendly fire prefenting the ship to fall into enemy hands. a major blow for the Vortians and a victory for the Irken Empire but not the last, the vortian ship was defending the planet Foodaia-Vort, an Agrocultural planet in charge of producing much of the Vortian Syndicate their bread (mainly croisants) wich was subsequently conquered by both Irken Invaders and Elites. battle for Vort. The final two battles in the Irk/Vort war where the Battles for the Vortian Home system. much of the remaining Vortian fleet was called Back To Vort to form a final stand against the Irken fleet,or atleast long enough for the most prominent vortian scientists to escape. most of the first line ships that where present where destroyed in a space battle that lasted over 6 hours and those who survived regrouped and retaliated with newly arived Vortian ships. this didnt however last to long as the most feared Irken Fleet of all came onto the scene,the Irken Armada. wich quickly ended ant Vortian resistance. With most of the Vortian fleet destroyed, the Vortians fortivied into their planets cities but after another 5 days of terror the Vortians realized that they lost and surendered. Aftermath. The Irkens, having won the war had to pay a sacrifice. with nearly 5 milion soldiers dead and another 200.000 wounded mainly because of an over reliance on transports and on the underestemation of the Vortian fleet. the vortians lost their freedom and where to become utter slaves to the Irken Empire, 3.2 milion lifes and nearly 300.000 injured and most of their fleet and Vorts surface destroyed. Category:Conflicts Category:Vortian Category:Irken Empire